


Skipped Coffe

by junbaitarashian



Series: Sunshine Cafe AU [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Other, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of an appointment, a broken coffee machine and an Italian tailored suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipped Coffe

**Author's Note:**

> (A Pumpkin Spice interlude).

Jun sat behind his slick glass desk; towering windows behind him illuminating the splendor of his office, its genius design complimented with elements of elegant marble and fine glass. Jun visibly relaxed, he felt at home surrounded by his greatest work. A knock came to the door suddenly, startling him a little; Jun quickly adjusted his chair to receive Sho Sakurai who walked in seconds later.

“Jun, I came to drop off the project plans that need inspection,” Sakurai said ignoring the glare Jun was giving him for the lack of honorific.

“Don’t we have inspectors for that?” Jun whined but Sho didn’t bat an eyelash. 

“These are the ones you wished to supervise yourself.” Sho answered him quickly, Jun groaned, he had forgotten about that.

“Also, here are the finished drafts for the designs that needed corrections; they just need your ok. As well as the proposals that need your look over and signature…” Sho paused to look at his iPad making a few swiped on the screen, “and you have an appointment at 2 pm… the other party has already confirmed…”

“Appointment? With who again?” Jun asked taking the stack of papers from his friend and secretary. Sho looked at his tablet for a name. “Ohno Satoshi… He is looking to fix up a building he just bought; he is going to use it as a gallery for his art work… asked specifically for you. Said he likes your work and has confidence in you talent.”

Jun grinned sheepishly, something Sho was used to because, despite the haughty front his friend put up, he was a sap and a sucker for compliments…. direct or indirect. “Sounds interesting… well, he won’t be disappointed, confirm the appointment.”

“Right away… anything else?”

“Coffee, you know how I like it.” Jun ordered expecting the usual groan of reluctance from his friend, but none came.

“About that…” Sho said with difficulty, “the coffee machine is broken.”

“What?!” Jun incredulously inquired, pinching the bridge of his nose for added measure. “This is not happening.” He murmured slouching in his chair. “Sho, tell me how I’m suppose to work like this? I can’t work with out my coffee!”

Sho lifted his shoulders to show his indifference. “Not my problem… you know I hate how much you drinking of that stuff. It can’t be healthy.”

“Sho,” Jun whined “but I need my coffee.”

Sho sighted. “Well, if you need your coffee so much, why don’t you go fetch your-self some? ‘Cause I won’t.”  
“But Sho...”

“No. Look, go to a café or something, there is one right down the street. Like ten minutes from here. Sunshine café, the one I recommended?…have you even gone?”

Jun stiffen. It had been weeks since he had been there and had been trying so hard not to think of that place. The face of the young barista flashed in his mind. ‘What had been her name again? Inject-something?’ he wondered.

“Mao.” Jun whispered under his breath. 

That woman, that smile… it had done funny things to him. He closed his eyes; the memory of that smile… so breathtaking. The beat of his heart picked up pace, a beat that he could now name but wouldn’t dare say out loud, because it was preposterous, right? Nobody could fall in love at first sight. He sighed again. He missed her… missed that smile… he really wanted to see that barista, but he couldn’t hustle up the nerve to go to that place again. He had made such a fool of himself that day…

“Um? Jun? Are you ok?” Sho interrupted Jun’s thoughts. 

“Eh?”

“You’ve been sitting there all spaced out, sighing heavy too. I’m starting to worry.”

Jun cleared his throat attempting to compose himself, fixing the none-existent wrinkle on his Brioni Italian tailor-made suit’s sleeve. “It’s nothing. Make sure you have another coffee machine installed by tomorrow. I’ll have to skip coffee today.” He ordered picking up a paper from the stack in front of him and faking concentration. 

Sho’s eyebrows kneaded from concern. “Jun, but you’ve never skipped coffee…”

“I am today.”


End file.
